To Live In Disney
by evilpandadragon
Summary: Ever imagine how it would feel to live in Disney? Well, you can exprience the wonderful adventure with Janice and all your favorite Disney characters you all know and love! Its a hilarious story with a high school twist! Enjoy!
1. That Night

To Live In Disney

"A whole new world!" A flying couple was singing, yes a flying couple, I could not believe my eyes either!

"Shut the hell up!" I began. "Some of us are trying to sleep instead of fly around on a freaking carpet and…wait, is that a flying carpet?" I asked confused.

"Yes, now let us finish our love duet, we were having a moment before someone ruined it!" (Insert unhappy face here)

"Well whoop-die-freaking-do! I'm so sorry I interrupted your 2:00a.m. song, of course this is the perfect time to sing! Everyone can't wait to join in!" I was tired and exhausted, the last thing I wanted were a couple of night flyers singing their hearts out! Hey, it was 2:00 in the morning! Go ahead; call me a jerk for trying to sleep.

"Well, someone's cranky! Maybe we should just fly to China! How would you like that?" Aladdin asked.

"Thank you!" I said with relief.

"What Janice?" He was confused.

"I mean… China is the best places to get rid of you…wait, I meant, a place for great quality time with the ones you love." Both Aladdin and Jasmine looked deeply into each other's eyes. I did not mean any of that, love was for saps, and I am not a sap. Besides, I was tired, remember?

"So beat it!" I yelled. I was getting impatient.

"Fine we will." He said.

"Alright, come on, then."

"Okay."

"Aladdin just fly the carpet already, we need to get to China now!" Jasmine said.

"Suckers…" They finally went away. Thank God! I went to my bed and laid my head on the pillow, closed my eyes slowly and waited a few minutes so I could drift away to a wonderful dream with tons of lovely candy. "Mmm, candy." I was so comfortable until…

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." A voice in the distance was singing!

"OH! COME ON!" I yelled covering my face with the pillow.


	2. To School We Go

"Great! I can't find my report for Science! Ah, Crap." Science was my favorite subject, don't get me wrong, I just lost the stupid report. I had to write about potion formulas and how this can make your life much easier. I still didn't get why we had to write about potions, "_Toad eye special" _or "_raspberry rampage"_, that was absurd!

I just moved here last month and it had been the most unbelievable month of my life! I moved to Disney City because parents needed to get closer to work, but the people here are what you call "different". They seem to be in a fantasy world. Today is my first day of school, I'm nervous as heck. I only met one person who actually wanted to be my friend; I think her name was Mulan. She's pretty cool; we both have the same interests in sports and video games. Yay, video games!

"Yessssss! Found it!" I was victorious! I had found my report; I kept my head up high with pride because I knew I did not lose my assignment of awesomeness! I just, maybe, misplaced it, but that doesn't mean lost!

"Come on sweetie, you are going to be late for school if you don't come down right now." My mom called, she was a lawyer, prosecutor. She was a good one too, she could get any bad guy to confess and be bagged in jail in an instant. My dad was not doing so well, he was in an accident and can't move his legs because some idiot ran over him with a motorcycle. Poor dad, but he's a very optimistic guy so he always seems happy!

"Alright, coming!" I ran down stairs and put a piece of toast in my mouth because I did not have enough time to sir around and have a tea party.

"Got everything? Have homework? Have a pencil? Have fresh underwear?" I grinned; of course I had clean underwear! What am I, a hobo? The school bus was waiting for me outside; I started getting butterflies in my stomach.

"O, boy." I gulped.

"Relax honey, everything will be okay, just be yourself."

"Yeah, that's what gets me in trouble! Hahahaha."

"Just go and have a great day.

"Come on slowpoke, I don't got all day!" The bus driver said.

"Sorry…" I blushed from the embarrassment. He was big and fat and had a hard face. It seemed he didn't like his job very much. Who doesn't love a bus full of teenagers, go figure? I started walking, but I did not notice the foot that was right in front of me.

"Oufff, oww!" I tripped and slammed my face on the floor. The dirty, who- knows-what-been-there floor.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I looked up; there was a girl who seemed a little older then me who had blonde straight hair and blue eyes. She was pretty slim. I think she was wearing a cheerleader outfit.

"Oh, no I'm fine, just some eternal bleeding that's all." She giggled.

" Forgive me, I did not to mean to hurt you. My apologizes!" She bowed and I was having a "**WTF?" **moment so I just stared at her for a few seconds,

"I told you it's fine, I am usually very clumsy, so we are cool…?" The only problem was I didn't know her name.

"Cinderella" She gave a smile.


	3. Once Upon A School Day

**Hey all my fans, if I have fans, hehe. Well, I just wanted to say I didn't update because I thought no one liked this story, until someone made it a favorite! I got so excited! If you do like it, please review, and if you want, you can add some suggestions! I might just put them in! ;)**

"Cool, it's nice to meet you." I probably didn't look in the right direction my head was still spinning.

"Um, okay, talking to chairs is…interesting." She laughed. You would too if you saw a person talking to a chair, but I was in confusion mode, so shut up!

"Yeah, not the best morning, hardly got any sleep."

"O, what happened?"

"Uh…stupid cats kept singing." What was I supposed to say?! O yeah, some freaking couple started singing on a magic carpet and some girl started singing with dancing statues. The everyday stuff…NO! So I went with cats. Seemed natural enough.

"Haha, that stinks, by the way, do you know anyone here?" She asked me.

"Well, right now, I know you, and I'm friends with Mulan. I think you know her." "I don't think I know her…you'll have to introduce me!" She seemed excited.

"Alright, enough yapping, get your asses off the bus now! Its time for you ungrateful kids to learn something for a chance." Now it was a fact, the bus driver didn't like his job.


	4. Girls vs Boys

Hi, me again, im just wondering if any one likes this, I will not add any more chapters if I don't get more reviews, cause I feel no one really wants to read this.

Once I entered the school, there was already drama. Oh boy, and Mulan was in it too. I think there was couple of girls from last years all girls soccer team there also. They were really good and could probably go to nationals, well, that's what I heard from Mulan. They were arguing with some soccer dudes. I could tell because of their outfit with the shin guards and everything.

"Alright! Break it up!" I think he's one of our teachers, or some middle-aged man with a horrible fashion sense that is still in high school.

"Sigh, a school rumble on the first day." I threw my backpack over my shoulder.

"I'll say, but that's high school for you. Gosh, that girl is brave. She's trash talking Li Shang." Cinderella said amazed.

"Li who now?" I was puzzled; I had no idea who this guy was.

"You mean you never heard about the Boy's Soccer Team's captain? He's an outstanding player!" She started waving her hands in the air franticly.

"Okay, okay, but what does Mulan have to do with him?"

"Beats me, might as well investigate."

Both Cinderella and me went over to the 'little' scene and tried to figure out what's that conflict!

"What! That's not fair! You can't cut the Girl's Soccer Team! We have great players!" Mulan looked outraged.

"Pfft, good, its perfectly clear boys have the upper hand and are stronger. Please, leave it to us. You wouldn't want to break a nail, would you?" Shang made a mocking face.

"Oh, I'm going to break something right now if you don't shut up!" Mulan raised her fist.

"Woah! Relax. Mulan, we couldn't afford to waste money on your silly little girl's team, that's all." The coach said.

"WASTE OF TIME!" Mulan probably could blow fire out of her mouth if she was able to. "You clearly are sexist and immature Mr. Hooger." I think that was is name.

"Well boy's are physically stronger and better in every way, please understand." He gave a worried look.

"Oh no, he did not just say that, I'm pissed now." I tightened the grip on my backpack strap.

"There, there, calm down Janice." Cinderella tried to create peace, but I also saw the anger in her eyes.

The bell ringed.

"Ill show you retards how to play soccer when you know how to play." Shang said.

"Hey Shang! I'm sorry, can I say one more thing?" Mulan pouted.

"I knew you would come to-" Mulan threw the soccer ball between his legs, and damage was done. Shang kneeled on his knees and covered his precious and was breathing hard. "Danm!"

"Peace out." Mulan gave the peace sign.

**Please review, ill be making more chapters if you do**


	5. The Greatest Yet Stupidest Idea Ever

**I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. ^^ Leave a review please!**

I was smirking on the outside, but I knew it was wrong.

"Haha, nice one Mulan. You sure showed Shang." Cinderella pounded her fist in the air.

"Easy Tiger, we don't know how much trouble Mulan is in." I pointed out. Mulan looked at her feet and grinned.

"At least I did it for a good cause." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She was a really wonderful person. She always stood up for what she believed in. "Well, class is going to began, so lets sit down." We entered the classroom and took our seats.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that the girl's soccer team is cancelled. The only way you could join is if you dressed up as a boy!" I snorted, and Cinderella laughed along, but Mulan was deep in thought. "Mulan? It was just a joke." I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"You are a genius!" She hugged me tightly. I don't like affection.

"Uhh, please stop the hugging, I like my bubble empty." I was trying to get free from her death grip.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but why is Janice a genius?" Cinderella stepped in.

"You don't get it? I'm going to be one of the guys." She whispered. Mulan wanted to make sure that Janice and Cinderella were the only people who knew about this amazing plan.

"Uh, Mulan, I never intended that you would seriously put thought into this idea. How do you think it is even possible!" She raised her hands high in the air.

"Relax, I've got the skill, and besides, you see tons of guys with long hair these days!" Mulan was trying to win this debate.

"Listen! How are you going to hide your…um…goodies. Won't they notice to lumps!" Cinderella started laughing her head off. Janice also wanted to join in, but wanted to be serious at the moment. "Plus, how are you going to shower, go to the bathroom, and most importantly, hide your once a month super power!"

"Its only once a day for 3 hours, I think I can live. I mean, its not like I'm living with them. And I can wear a flat chest protector so they can't see my "goodies". Geez, you are such a worry wart." Mulan rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, whatever, suit yourself." Janice melted in her chair. "Just watch out, promise me that, okay dude?" I put my fist out.

"Deal, I promise." We both pounded it.


	6. Playing With The Big Boys Now

**Hey everyone (meaning like 5 of my fans) how's it going? I know I haven't been here for a while, but fear not, I have developed a new chapter just for you and your eyes. Maybe your mouth if you read out loud. Lol. Anyway, this chapter is longer then all of them, so please enjoy and review!~**

Mulan was dressed for soccer tryouts and was prepared for anything, well, almost anything. She didn't want to see any boys *gulp* naked. It was a little too early in the year to get scarred for life. She looked down at her "boy" clothes and she would have to admit, they were pretty convincing. She wore 3 vests to guard her "goodies" as she puts it. She also put her soccer uniform beforehand so she wouldn't have to take the risk of changing. And to top it off, she put her hair in a ponytail, apparently a lot of guys in this generation are doing it.

"Okay Mulan, you got this, just relax, how hard is it to be a guy? Just act like your pride is the most important thing and you think about chicks all the time." Mulan was as nervous as hell at the moment, she thought it would be easy, but when the day came, she started to worry.

Once she entered the school, she went off to the boy's locker room. She was so anxious she almost forgot where it was. She looked up at the door and carefully turned the knob and opened the door. She poked her head inside and looked left to right.

"Hey, are you going to go in or not?" It was no other then Shang himself. He had a towel around his neck and a gym bag by his side. His hair was in his usual ponytail, but one thing was unusual about him. He actually looked…friendly. Mulan was shocked for two reasons. One, she was about to be in the BOY's LOCKER ROOM with another boy, and two, Shang was smiling.

"Uh…I was just checking in case that crazy janitor was inside there, you never know what he might do when you're alone with him." Mulan tried her best to deepen her voice like a man. She started backing up in the boy's room, it smelled like sweat and other unknown substances.

"Yeah, he's a quirky one." Shang started to laugh. Mulan never saw this side of Shang before; she actually kind of liked it. _**"Maybe he's not that bad."**_ She thought to herself. "Well, enough chit chat, get your uniform on and let's get to practice." He yelled and pointed in the direction of the lockers. _**"Oh great, he's back to normal." **_ She sighed and took off her jacket and put her soccer shins on and ran outside for practice.

"Watch out, we got a new guy." One of the teammates whispered with a smirk to another guy. "Hello fellow men, I am here to play soccer with my manliness and such! So let us begin as soon as possible." She pumped her fist in the air, she felt like a complete idiot. Isn't that how men talk; she thought to herself.

"Yo squirt, sit your ass down, and let me explain practice to you. We don't need any girls here, so if you are one leave." She flinched a bit, did he know? She didn't move and she got herself together and glared at him. "I sweat and breathe it! I know where I stand." She declared.

"Do you bleed soccer?" He yelled at her.

"No sir! No one gets a scratch on me; I make them beg for mercy." She yelled at him with her "man" voice.

"Better, now, no wasting time here, now ladies let's begin practice!" Shang whistled the whistle. All the players headed towards the track, a mile run was their first warm up for the day. Mulan ran as fast as she could, sadly she was fairly shorter than most of the guys on the team, meaning shorter legs. After the run Mulan came in 4th to last among all the guys, there were three other men behind her. One was extremely fat, but he looked like a teddy bear. He also had the head of a monk, bald and clear. Another man was particularly tall and scrawny; he also had the significant ponytail like Shang. And the last man was short and stubby and had a black eye; he too had the ponytail. What was this, a trend? Mulan walked towards the water fountain but wasn't paying attention and tripped over a rock and fell backwards onto someone.

"I am so sorry! Didn't mean to fall on you." She waved her hands frequently and strated dusting him off.

"Oh, you are going to get it now new guy!" The short stubby man pounded his fist in his hand and started to walk up to Mulan.


	7. Meet the Sisters

I was walking in the hallways looking for Cinderella because both of us were planning to find the Art class together. We both were clueless to where everything was sadly. I had no sense of direction what so ever.

After a few minutes I spotted Cinderella hiding behind a door glaring at two people who looked quite snobbish in my opinion, but don't judge a book by its cover I always say. They both wore very short skirts and belly button shirts. From what I saw, I wouldn't say they were the prude type. I strolled over to Cinderella wondering what might be the situation.

"Uh…dude. You okay?" She didn't notice me, so I decided to wait for her to react to my presence. She was really concentrating hard on those two individuals. I got impatient after five minutes and I poked her. She totally spazed out and almost hit me with her ponytail. It's a good thing I have great reflexes or this situation might have gotten ugly.

"What? Oh, it's you. How's it going?" She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm good, but I don't know I can say the same about you. Everything cool?" Janice looked at Cinderella seriously and hoped for a real answer instead of the most obvious lie "I'm Fine!"

"Yeah, it's all chill in the grill." I looked completely perplexed at what Cinderella said

"Yeah, there is something defiantly wrong. You never use such bewildering language." Cinderella swiftly grabbed me in the janitor's closet.

"Those two ungrateful brats are my step sisters! Anastasia and Drizella are Satan's daughters!" Cinderella was heaving because she talked so quickly. "They make me do every chore and every job; my step mother is Satan by the way. She es muy loco!"

"Did you just take Spanish class?" I wanted to avoid this situation now, it seemed like it was a huge problem. And I was really bad at solving other people's problems because that usually caused more problems.

"That's not the point!"Cinderella almost knocked me over with her booming voice of hers. "I just want to give them their own medicine, but I can't find anyone to help me…" Cinderella looked down at her feet with a sad expression on her face. I knew I would have to do something, ugh, why me.

"If you want, I can help. I'm all about being cynical and evil. I mean, how an innocent goody two shoed cheerleader like you would plan something so devious." I laughed awkwardly at this joke of mine. Cinderella looked at me shocked then turned her frown into a smile. This can't be good…

"Like Oh My God! You are so right! Oh thank you so much Janice! Where should we start first? " This might take awhile.

"Uh…maybe we should…" Janice started her sentence but was interrupted by an ecstatic Cinderella.

"The Library!" Cinderella pointed her finger in the air and had her fist on her hip. The fan was also blowing in the hallway and made the scene more dramatic.


	8. Library Trip

I was being dragged to the library by Cinderella, who seemed a little too happy after I offered to help her. I let out a groan; the library was on the other side of the school. This meant movement, and let's face it, I'm lazy.

"She better appreciate this…" I mumbled to myself. Eventually we reached the library after a long painful walk. That's a week's worth of exercise. We entered through the doors, and it was a huge-ass library. I calculated that at least 760 hobos could live here.

"So, where do we start?" Cinderella asked me staring at me for guidance.

"Uh, well, I think we should-"I started my sentence, but sadly, yet again, I was interrupted.

"You are right! Let's look at the directory!" She pointed dramatically at the sign which so boldly stated it was the directory. She examined it and concentrated very hard. She traced her finger down the index. Suddenly her eyes went wide and a smirk appeared on her face. Oh, she defiantly had an idea. We were certainly in trouble now. "Off we go dear friend!" She pulled me by the hand and led me to who knows where!

"I hope you know where you are going!" She then abruptly stopped which made me bump into her. She looked like she was thinking hard.

"Let's see, magic potions, no. Talking animals and you, eh, read it. Genies are people too, so moving, but nope. Perfect murder, well…" She actually was thinking about it?

"Noooo, bad Cinderella." She laughed and hit me on the back.

"Just kidding." She spotted something on a book shelf. "There it is!" She picked out a dusty book and blew on it. She coughed a bit from all the dust. She gracefully waved it away and read the title out loud. "Krazy Karl Pranks." She gazed at it in glory. I wouldn't be surprised if a ray of sunlight hit her.

"Great, can we leave now?" I pointed towards the exit.

"I have to check it out silly goose!" I am no silly goose. We both walked towards the check out desk. The girl working at the counter didn't notice us. Apparently her eyes were glued to a book. I grew impatient so I coughed.

"Ahem."

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry! Hi, I'm Belle. How can I help you?" She let out her hand while her eyes were still in deep concentration on the book.

"Well, first off, you can stop reading." I placed my hand on her book and put it face down."

"Hehe, my apologies. I'm just at the most romantic part. You know the part where he finally swallows his pride and admits he loves her!" She let out a sigh; went in a daze.

"Yeah, that's lovely and all, but I really think-"Cinderella pushed me out of the way.

"Oh my God, don't you just love getting lost in those moments." Her elbows were leaning on the desk and she was supporting her chin on her hands.

"And you always wonder if your soul mate will ever be that wonderful and romantic." Then both of them gave out a sigh. Gag me with a spoon. I really just wanted to get out of here. "And the feeling he'll always protect you, that's the best!" I was literally hitting my head against a wall.

"Come on guys, no hard feelings right?" Mulan put her hands in front of her and was desperately trying to stop these guys from ripping her head off for such a small incident. They kept making her back up. The stubby one took the opportunity to punch her, but Mulan was faster then he thought. She dodged his punch and sadly the force hit some random soccer player.

"What the hell moron!" He kicked him in the no-no square. He fell over like any regular guy would when hit in this particular area. Sadly, he hit the scrawny ones foot.

"Ouch! God danmit!" He tried balancing himself on one foot because the other one was obviously in pain. Then his back hit another random guy causing him to kick the soccer ball in his face. Everything went downhill from there. All the men were beating each other up. Shang just shook his head in disappointment. Mulan was watching him carefully; he was walking towards the Gatorade container. And to her surprise he poured the entire liquid out! Everyone stopped acting stupid and starred at him and groaned.

"All of you little girls better stop fooling around and get back to practice. Now you'll all have to deal without your nutritious drink

"Thanks new guy!" Everyone was walking past him purposely hitting his shoulder. After everyone was done glaring at her they started doing extra exercises such as pushups and crunches. After that they were forced to do some major foot work. Mulan was trying her best to keep up, but sadly at times was one of the last to finish. She felt a bit ashamed, but she didn't give up!

**Hey everyone! Today we just finished midterms, so I thought; hey why not add a chapter! Hope you enjoy it! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANT TOKNOW WHAT YOUTHINK! 3 thanks for being a fan**


End file.
